


【星球大战】【开罗人水仙】Wet Dreams NC-17 PWP 一发完

by batcat229



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breathplay, Doggy Style, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, Wet Dream
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 内容简介：开罗人后入本索罗。
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Ben Solo
Kudos: 1





	【星球大战】【开罗人水仙】Wet Dreams NC-17 PWP 一发完

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
> 1、 我杂食主Reylo  
> 2、 是@第三弦催我写的 【尖叫  
> 3、 如果和电影有出入，肯定是我记错了 囧  
> 4、 这个ben好像有点骚…….？【老韩打了个喷嚏  
> 5、 详细暴力描写，Non-Con，后入，窒息play，大概就这些？  
> 6、 全文约2000字，可放心食用x

Wet Dreams

**正文：**

凯洛伦醒了过来。

有不速之客闯入了他的房间。他并没有感受到敌意，但任何胆敢闯入他领地的人都必须付出代价。

“哇哦，冷静点，本。”眼前的人对他抬起的手只是做了个戏谑的投降动作。

该死，又是这操蛋的梦。他已经完全投入了黑暗面，光明面却总是不愿放弃，试图挽回他，甚至不惜冒充他过去的样子。凯洛伦没有多看一眼，只是用力把眼前的幻想扔了出去。

“哇，心情很糟？”“本”，那个模仿他学徒模样的人形物拍了拍身子站了起来，看起来并无大碍。“是因为那个女孩？”

凯洛伦利用原力扣着它的喉咙把它提到了自己跟前。它闭嘴了，但并没有挣扎，甚至有些有恃无恐地耸了耸肩，和他父亲年轻的时候一模一样。

“你已经死了。”凯洛伦一字一顿地用原力把它的脑袋砸在了办公桌上，上面的物件散落一地。

那个东西终于不动了，凯洛伦松开手，终于松了一口气。

“你知道你做不到的，本，”“本”在静止一段时间后突然又动了出来。他撑起自己的身子，桌面上并没有留下任何血迹，甚至连本来散落一地的物件都瞬间回归原位。“你还没有强大到可以杀死我。”

“本”站了起来。它活动了一下手脚，终于转过身来，脸上一点伤口都没有，甚至还洋溢着那欠扁的笑容。

“你甚至不能让我受伤……”

“住口 ！”

凯洛伦把那个和过去的自己一样的东西摁在了办公桌上。隔着皮手套捏住人脸的感觉既熟悉又模糊。那个东西并没有反抗，但凯洛伦并不想给它任何机会。他揪着它的头发把它翻了过去，然后死死地把它的脸摁在了桌子上，生怕它再说出什么惑人心神的话。

但“本”并没有放弃，尴尬的姿势让它的臀部刚好贴上了凯洛伦的裆部。它尝试摆动了一下屁股，在确定自己能有限活动后便开始情色地撩拨着凯洛伦的胯间。

“你……你在干什么？”凯洛伦有些手足无措。

他不是没有过被撩拨的经历，旺盛的性欲也是黑暗原力带来的成果之一，但大多数敢这么挑逗他的妓女都会在进入主题前就被他杀死，幸存的那些也会在下次进行服务时学会察言观色。

他从未遇到过这种情况。以往这个时候这个幻象应该已经消失了才对。凯洛伦试图摁住“本”的腰制止他的动作，“本”则趁机转动了一个角度，好让自己可以说话。

“你喜欢上她了。”

凯洛伦并没有否认这点。一捡到光剑就可以媲美绝地大师的孤儿肯定可以把走天家的血脉发扬光大。

“不，你比你想的还要喜欢她。”凯洛伦更用力地捏住了“本”的腰身，让身下的人倒吸了一口气。这是这个东西今晚第一次露出吃瘪的痕迹，凯洛伦觉得很快这场梦快要结束了。

但是“本”很快又恢复了戏谑的表情。他开始伸出手，隔着凯洛伦的裤子拨弄他的睾丸以替代自己已经不能移动分毫的臀部来继续挑逗。

“你到底想干什么？”凯洛伦加重了力道，甚至弯下身去试图让自己看起来更有威慑力。但他咬牙切齿的样子更像是虚张声势。

“你甚至没有硬起来，是不是黑暗原力终于让你萎了？”

凯洛伦恼羞成怒。他熟练地扒下了学徒服的裤子，只想找到什么东西能从这白皙的屁股间塞进去，一直捅到对方喉咙，让它再也说不出话。

他只想让这场噩梦快点结束。

“你真的知道怎么做吗？”

凯洛伦当然知道，他不止一次目睹自己的几位至亲是如何度过一个荒淫的夜晚的。这让他抗拒亲密关系的心理阴影当然也成为了把他推向黑暗面的其中一个助力。

他直接隔着手套把两根手指塞进了身下人形物的后穴。它吃痛地吸了一口气，终于闭嘴了。但很快“本”就适应了这种程度的痛觉。它分开双腿以方便凯洛伦继续动作，甚至稍微撑起自己希望配合角度能让自己的敏感点得到刺激。

“这是你自找的。”凯洛伦没有如他所愿，而是直接抽出了手指。

“本”的后穴还没有开拓妥当，但凯洛伦直接就把自己的性器插了进去。干涩的摩擦并不能给他带来快感，但这又不是做爱。这是宣示主权，攻城掠池，单纯的破坏。他的阴茎不过是他的武器。只要能给对方造成的伤害，他不介意自虐地一起受苦。

凯洛伦扣着“本”的臀部开始机械地抽插。他并不奢望自己能射出来，他只希望身下的东西能在受到足够的伤害后彻底放弃，不要再侵扰自己的梦境。但它显然比他强大得多。“本”右手往上抓住凯洛伦的手，指尖温柔地撩拨着他手套和袖口间裸露出来的白皙肌肤，另一只手绕道自己身后，按压着自己已经红肿出血的穴口。

凯洛伦拍开了“本”的左手，用左手揪着它的领子把它拎了起来，让它的脊背扭出了个痛苦的弧度。“本”不得不用左手撑住自己，右手也只能痛苦地抓住凯洛伦的手套。

“你最好放弃。”凯洛伦的左手移向了那个东西的脖颈。强有力的脉搏在他的指尖剧烈地跳动，温暖的体温穿过他的手套逐渐渗透了过来。就像是个活人，凯洛伦想。

他收紧了自己的左手，紧绞他的甬道突然颤抖了起来。“本”试图稳住自己的呼吸，但并没能阻止自己发出甜腻的鼻音。它配合着凯洛伦的节奏开始操弄办公桌，不断滴落的前液让房间里的水声愈发响亮。凯洛伦扭过它的脑袋迫使看向自己，“本”的眼中已尽是情欲。

“真可悲。”凯洛伦终于笑了起来。他终于品尝到了胜利的滋味，动作愈发暴戾。但“本”只是全数照收。无论身上的人如何动作，“本”都没有崩溃消失的迹象。凯洛伦怒吼着加重了手上的力道。然后他看到了“本”的双眼中隐藏着的怜悯。

“不要这样看着我！”

“本”终于还是被凯洛伦掐断了脖子，但最后它的眼睛看向了前方。凯洛伦顺着它的视线看了过去，镜子里，本和蕾伊正以他们现在的姿势做爱，但他们动作间只有欢娱和，爱。

梦境终于如他所愿地崩塌了。

本惊醒了过来。他抱着自己的膝盖在床上泣不成声。不远处，凯洛伦的头盔静静地待在骨灰盆上，就像是在看着他。

———End———

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：  
> 1、 首先@第三弦  
> 2、 一鼓作气，再而衰，三而竭。我是竭了又竭 囧  
> 3、 欺负benben好好玩 hhhhhh  
> 4、 不是扭脖子那段，我不是故意的，都是开罗人的错 囧  
> 5、 还有篇斯诺克指挥hux操开罗人 hhhhhh  
> 6、 开罗人受的大旗由我来扛起【不是  
> 7、 其实我本来想叫《吾好梦中杀人》，被阿弦否决了 hhhhh  
> 8、 至于梦里的benben和醒来的benben到底和开罗人是什么关系，大家可以自行理解【眨眼


End file.
